Their secret
by sorafallenangel11
Summary: GOING ON HIATUS. She was his daughter. And only four people knew it. Until one of them told everyone. Then the secret is out. And no one knows what to do about. Their secret? Riley.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

She ran down the stairs, not believing she was late for her first day at a new school. Her clothes were a mess, her hair was sticking up at odd angles and she couldn't find her hairbrush. Grabbing her bag, which was almost empty, she ran out the door, not bothering to say goodbye as she knew her dad hadn't come home from work last night. Running down the street, she turned a corner, not realising that someone was standing there, and bumped right into him, making both of them crash to the floor.  
>"Sorry!" she shouted " i wasn't looking where i was going, and i was running and i didn't see you and i ...I'm sorry." she finished, feebly.<p>

Jack Roberts had been walking to school, listening to his ipod, texting on his phone and plain not bothering to look where he was going, as he knew that everybody else was. As he rounded the corner, like he always did, he felt someone bump into him, sending them both falling to the floor, him landing on his back, the other person on top of him. As his earphones had fallen out in the fall, he could hear her babbling. He looked her up and down, from her messy, black hair, down to blue booted feet. She was wearing the standard uniform for the navy school, even with a few adjustments, so it was obvious at least one of her parents worked for the navy around here. Jack also didn't recgonise her, so she must be knew. How he didn't know about it, he didn't know, but oh well-she's cute.  
>" Don't worry about it. I wasn't watching were I was going either. I'm Jack roberts. What's your name?" he asked, interested.<br>"Hello Jack. My name is Riley. Once again, i'm sorry for crashing into you. I'm new, as you can probably tell, and i'm late! Anyway, where are you going? The schools that way? Isn't it?" Riley was forcing herself to be polite, as all she wanted to do was turn around and run.  
>" I said don't worry about it it. Riley. Thats a nice name. And no, the school is definitely that way." he replied, pointing in the direction he was going in the first place. "Come on" Now he was laughing "I'll show you". <p>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As they walked down the street, both Jack and Riley were laughing, after hearing about one of Riley's most embarrasing moments. They were playing 20 questions, and they both decided they would start off with something easy.  
>" Whats your favourite colour?" Riley asked.<br>" um... green, i think. Yours?"  
>"Blue. Got any pets? I've got a cat."<br>"Two. Dogs."  
>By the time they got to the school, they knew everything about each other that everyone else, and some that no one else knew.<br>" So why did you move here? One of your parents must work here, so which one? And where?" Jack asked Riley. He had been wondering that since she introduced herself as 'Riley', not as 'Riley-something'. He was wondering what she was hiding, but he guessed that she would tell him in her own time.  
>"Oh. That. Well, my dad works around here, has been for years, but I just moved here a month ago from england." Riley explained, letting a slight english accent slip into her voice.<br>"Really? Where did you live in england? Who with? How long?" He questioned, wanting to know.  
>" um... I moved to england when I was five and i'm thirteen now, so i lived in England for eight years. I lived in Askham, Cumbria, with my mum, who died two months ago in one of those shop robbery thingies, one of them shot her and she bled out before anyone could get there fast enough." Riley replied, sadness in her voice towards the end.<br>"Sorry. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories." Now they were walking into the school, Jack leading the way to the office, to get Rileys timetable.  
>When they opened the door, they got a burst of warm air and the smell of strawberries soon followed, making both of them scrunch up their noses, as the smell of warm strawberries wasn't very appealing.<br>"Hello. How may I help you?" The receptionist was about 45 with dyed red hair and matching glasses. She was sorting through a stack of papers, and talked without looking up, showing that she had absoloutly no interest in them whatsoever. Her name tag said her name was Miss Quinn. Not married. Riley could see why.  
>"Hello, my name is Riley. I'm new here." Riley stated. Her head shot up, eager to impress the new girl. " Ohh~ new girl! We haven't had anyone new here for years! Welcome, welcome! Please, sit down!" Miss Quinn said gesturing to a set of chairs they hadn't seen before. They sat down, waiting for her to start talking again, as they both knew she would.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jack had been in here all of three times, and even then it was only briefly, as no one wanted to be in there for long. The receptionist was chatting away, showing Riley all her classes on a map, even though she probably knew he would be showing her around until she knew her own way around. He guessed she just wanted to talk to her.  
>She was boring her. And she knew that she knew it. The receptionist was losing her momentum, her words slowing down, finally slowing to a stop. Riley wanted to hug her, but thought that would set her off again.<br>"Ok, so good luck with your first day. Hope you enjoy the school!" All of them knew she was forcing herself to be cheerful, and the face that came with it did not suit her.  
>" Thank you, we'll be going now!" Jack jumped at the chance to get out of the office, and almost ran out of the office, but settled with a quick walk. He had to pass the receptonist and as she still stood next to Riley, he grabbed her arm as he passed, pulling her out of the door, out into the cool morning air. She smiled at him, thanking him for getting her out of there.<br>" So where's your first lesson?" Jack asked, knowing they only had about 3 minutes before everone else arrived.  
>"umm... English, with Mr long." Riley replied, consulting her schedule.<br>"Really? Thats my first lesson, and I'm 15! How are you in my class? You're only 13!" Jack explamed, amazed.  
>"Ohh! Didn't I tell you? I skipped ahead a year or two, apparently because they think i'm ready for junior year. No clue why though." Riley exlpained, confused.<br>"oh, come on we've got to hurry to class.

It was halfway through the lesson when a scrunched up piece of paper landed on her desk, startling her. When she opened it, she was confused by what she saw. It read 'hey! my name's Alex-. What's your name?' The arrow beside the name pointed to the left, meaning it was the girl sitting behind her. She had bright red hair and playful brown eyes, covered by green rimmed glasses. She seemed nice enough. Riley wrote something on the paper and threw it back over.

Alex was studiying the new girl. She had messy, pure black hair and really, really pale blue eyes. She wore the normal uniform, but her sleeves were rolled up, her socks were over the knee and she had blue boots on. She also looked really friendly, which was nice. She had come in with jack, the really popular, hot kid who everyone liked. No one could belive it, but it was right before their eyes and they had to. The piece of paper landed back on her desk and she opened it up. Underneath the note that she wrote were the words 'My name is Riley. Hello Alex. How old are you?'  
>She scribbled underneath that 'I'm 14, 15 in November. What about you?' When she got the paper back it read 'I'm 13, 14 in October.'<br>Just as she was about to write back, the bell rang, signaling the end of class and everyone rushed around to get their stuff before rushing out of the door.  
>Jack waited by Rileys desk for her to pack up. When she was ready, he turned around, snatching her schedule out of her hand. As he walked out the door with Riley behind him, he noticed another girl outside the classroom. If he remembered correctly her name was Alex O'Connel. She stepped around Jack, flashing him a smile, stopping in front of Riley, making her stop. He stopped too.<br>" Hello Riley. As you know, my name is Alex, Alex O'Connel." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tony sat at his desk, typing slowly at his computer whilst his mind worked a mile a minute, wondering what his daughter was doing, if she had gone to school and if she had, had she made any friends yet? Ziva sat across from him, her pen scratching against the paper she was working on. McGee was typing furiously, an angry expression on his face.  
>Tony decided too see what he was doing, as McGee never looked like that at a computer, and if he was now, that had to mean something good-to tony, not McGee. When she couldn't hear Tonys typing anymore, Ziva looked up, wondering what was going on. What she saw almost made her laugh- McGee typing away, and Tony staring at him, as if he was an alien hell bent on destroying everyone and everything. It was an odd sight, that was for sure, as by now Tony would usually be throwing things, annoying the pants off McGee. She got up, using ,as Tony calls them 'her stealthy, Mossad ninja skills' to sneak up behind him, making sure that McGee didn't look up and ruin it. After about two minutes of standing there, she spoke up " You know that Gibbs is going to come through that elevator as soon as you do something, right?" Ziva was satisfied when she saw both Tony and McGee jump, nearly falling out of their chairs.<br>"It's 'out of that elevator' Ziva." Tony said, correcting her once again " And what are you doing? You nearly gave me a heart attack"

"Gear up!" You could hear Gibbs shout that a mile away, so no on knew why he shouted it, but he still watched as everyone rushed to grab their gear, chukling when McGee droped his gun. He walked back to the elevator, stepping in before everyone else. Ziva stepped in after hem, then tony and lastly McGee, still bright red as Tony was still laughing at him.  
>" So what were you so angry at that computer for probie?" Tony asked, wanting to know.<br>" None of your business Tony, so mind your own " Probie snapped back, startling everyone in the elevator, as McGee had never stood up to Tony before.  
>"Just so you know, were going to the Army-Navy country club. Bomb" Gibbs informed them.<p>

Ziva was finding the silence rather akward. No one had said a thing since the elevator and she was sure Tony would of cracked by now. Especially when she said she'd drive. He always refused. Apparently she drived like a maniac, though all she saw was the best way to lose a tail or an ambush. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

McGee sat on the bench in the back of the NCIS truck, out of breath, as Ziva was driving and as he wasn't being thrown around he guessed they were stopped at a light. He moved up towards the little window towards the front, hoping that Ziva wouldn't start driving before he was able to grab hold of something firmly attached to the truck. He peered out of the window to see Ziva at the wheel, her hand pointing at Tony, her mouth wide open as if she was shouting, but McGee couldn't hear a thing, so he guessed she was doing her ' I am a trained Mossad operative experienced in interrogation techniques so answer me before I throw you out the window' voice.

Tony was scared. And that didn't happen often, but Ziva was doing THAT voice and he wanted to jump out the window and run to the crime scene - but he didn't know the way and he was more scared of Gibbs, not that he'd ever tell anyone that.  
>" What is wrong with you lately?" Ziva was saying "You make frequent calls to the hospital and dissapear for hours, and you took a week off last month. I want to know why! You are my partner and you need to tell me if there is anything that will change that fact, or stop you from acting efficiently in the field!" Ziva was mad, and he couldn't help but notice how hot she was when she was flustered - 'No! Don't think that! you have a girlfriend AND a daughter!' The thought was still in his mind.<p>

"The victim is Marine Colonel Frederick Cooper. He was playing golf when his son, Josh Cooper noticed something in the bunker that looked like a piece of string or a spiderweb. Fredrick seemed to of trigered the bomb when he went to have a swing. Next thing they knew - BOOM!" Army CID lead investigator Lt. Col. Hollis Mann, was explaining to Gibbs, knowing full well that he was about to argue about the jurisdiction issues in this case, but wanted to get the basics down first. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tony stumbled into his house, exhausted. It wasn't late, it was rather early, in fact, but it had been a hard day, and last night he'd gotten two hours sleep. He stopped short when he smelt food, heard the music, and followed his senses to the kitchen. It took him awhile, as the house was big and he didn't know his way around it yet. He had only bought it last month, as his old apartment wasn't big enough for two people - not permanantly. So Tony Dinozzo and his daughter brought a house. And not just any house - a huge house, bigger then the houses he thought they would buy, ecspecially as they were just two people, but she'd insisted, and it hadn't even cost that much. But getting lost in it was what he was worried about, and here he was, getting lost.  
>The sight that greeted him in the kitchen was something that he had not seen for many years. There was his little girl, in the kitchen, infront of the stove, humming - and occasionaly singing - along to the music playing from her Ipod. The fact that he hadn't seen a woman in his kitchen for years, and here was his daughter, cooking infront of him - the sight almost made him tear up, but he pushed them down and walked up behind her. Looking down at her head, he couldn't help but realize how short she was, and chuckled lightly, before leaning down and looking over her shoulder.<br>"What ya making?" He asked, looking into the pot. It was actually pretty obvious what she was making, but he felt like asking anyway.  
>"Pasta. I've got garlic bread in the oven as well." Riley replied, pointing in the general direction of the oven. She turned around to face him a minute later. "Welcome back dad. How was your day?" She asked, directing him to one of the chairs around the table in the middle of the room. Tony vaguely wondered when that got there, as he was pretty sure it wasn't there yesterday morning. Shrugging it off and deciding to ask later, he sat down and watched as she went back to the stove.<p>

When dinner was being eaten, and they had gotten comfortable with each other, Riley decided to start a conversation.

"What did you do today?"

"Well . . . " And Tony went on to explain his day, how the case went, and complained about all the papaerwork he was going to have to do tomorrow. "And how was your day sweetheart?"

"Well, I've made two really good friends, Jack and Alex. They're both really nice." And Riley explained her first day at school, all the friends she'd made and what she thought about the teachers and their lesssons.

By the time they'd finished it was late, so together they washed the dishes and cleaned up the kitchen, before they both went upstaeirs. Tony went to have a shower, and Riley went to got to bed and read before she went to sleep.

Looking in on his daughter later that night, Tony couldn't help the silly grin that took over his face. His daughter was here, to stay - at least until she was 18 - and he was with her.

Life was good.


	7. Hiatus warning

Hey guys, sorry, not a chapter. I have decided that I have ended up writing so many stories, that I'm going to concentrate specifically on three or four stories before moving on to others.

I will first be writing;

Another Gibbs

Unforgivables Forgiven

Potter or Pevensie

and Choices and decisions.

I don't know what order I will write the other's in.

Sorry for the wait you will have for the next chapter of this story.

Sora.


End file.
